Unwind and love
by Kirayamiya
Summary: Just my first fanfiction of what I thought happened after the war and what Sakura was doing while Sasuke was out travelling.


If you love him, let him go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto or the characters.  
Note: This is my first Naruto/Boruto fanfiction that I've written. It has also been a bit since I've wrote a fanfiction all in itself, so please bear with me.

The sun was setting behind the Hokage's tower, Crickets and Cicadas chirping while they welcomed the warm weather that was finally coming. Some of the villagers had already propped open their windows to welcome the summer breeze or enjoy the smells and sounds that summer had brought every year.

Sakura envied some of the women in the village. Even if she knew that there was a good chance of Sasuke coming home. The last words that he uttered to her before he left had echoed through her mind.

'I'll see you soon'

And with the forehead poke, she knew he meant it. It was a gesture of affection and love. Life was different since the war. People of the village had their minds and thoughts changed. Lives were changed. Some hated Sasuke for what happened in the past, but that changed when he became the Shadow Hokage. The same feelings were for Naruto that were hated, feared and now were changed. They respected him, looking up to him and idolized him now. That made Sakura very happy to see the rest of there team growing together more and more. Even Sakura had continued to follow her dreams.

She became a very strong kunoichi, much stronger healer and strength wise than her mentor, an ex-Hokage...Lady Tsunade. She did this only because she was tired of being weak, seemed weak. She wanted to do her best and show the world that she was not weak. She even started to build a very much needed Children's Hospital. Something the village needed it, to help the children who suffered loss and injuries from the war.

Sakura shook herself from out of her thoughts while she locked up the clinic that she currently worked at. She needed to get a few things around down done before she got him. She really needed to get some groceries, she couldn't count on how many times she had went without eating.

To many times she could count, that she went without. She knew it wasn't very healthy or good for a medic to skip meals. It just happened. Once she was done gathering the little bit of groceries she needed for the week, Sakura made her way home. The sun setting even lower behind her. A small tinge of pain filled her heart when she entered her small apartment. She was still doing her best to still be used to coming to an empty home. Sasuke was due to be home and she just couldn't wait and she'd count down the time until he came home. Taking her shoes off at the door, the woman kicked the door closed behind her, she dropped her shoulders with a tired sigh. She made her way into the kitchen, setting the bags on the counter. The woman started to unpack the tiny bit of groceries she had bought away. She managed to buy herself something small to eat and quick.

The salad was the one that came in its own bowl, ingredients and a fork. Easy to eat, easy to clean up. She had bought herself a small bottle of water to go with her meal. Simple and quick pleasures. It's a little something to enjoy and relax to. Sakura seated herself at the table and began to eat. Often she had envisioned what her life would be like when Sasuke came home. Having him sitting across the table from her, enjoying meals with her, talking, enjoying tea. Things a family would do. Even having a child would be enjoyable at the table as well. A blush crossed her cheeks as she thought about having a child with Sasuke. She knew it'd happen one day, he needed to have as much as aid to have her bare him children and help fix his clan.

After enjoying her meal, Sakura cleaned up after herself. She then made her way to the bathroom to start a nice hot bath. She deserved it after a long day of work. Hot baths felt so good on her tight and sore body. Once in the bathroom, she closed the door, only leaving it partially open as a habit she had always formed to make sure she doesn't be snuck up on. Sakura grabbed a nice fluffy towel, cloth and a robe to dry off and wash with later. The towel, washcloth and robe were all the same color and shade of light pink. It was white at one point, she did make an accident of mixing her clothes with her whites.

The pink haired woman started the bath water, after plugging the hole in the tub with a tub stopper, Sakura ran her fingers through the water testing the temperature to where it was just right. She had enjoyed warm, steamy baths. It was very relaxing and a lot of time she needed to relax was much needed after work. Her thoughts started to take over with a sigh and a shake of her head. The war was very traumatizing for her, and the rest of the village as well. But, she was there...at the scene of the battle. Watching people die, get their lives taken and her friends harm each other. Even if some of the war, Sakura was not present. She was stuck in a genjutsu performed by Sasuke. Which delayed her trust while she was unconscious.

 **All she remembered before she fell into the genjutsu was Sasuke's hand went through her chest and everything went black. The darkness felt like it was a nightmare, an endless one and a one she hoped never to visit. She felt like she was stuck running after Sasuke. She felt like she was trying to get him, to reach out to him. Shouting his name, pleading with him. Nothing really worked. The jutsu felt like it was going to never end. Once the jutsu was over, she found herself standing over her friends, who had completely beaten themselves to death. "You guys are stupid."She shouted, tears running down her face that was caked in dirt, blood and sweat.**

Sakura's green eyes snapped open and Sakura found herself soaking in her steamy and warm water. A rag sitting on her head, her strong arms draped over the sides of the tub. "Where are you now Sasuke-kun?"She had wondered out loud to herself. She also hadn't realized how long she was in the tub before she looked at her fingers that were now all pruny. Sakura slowly removed herself from the tub, the water running down her lithe form, her pert nipples...the water ending at her navel as she stepped out drying her body off, the towel going around her hair and the robe over her body. Sakura dropped her clothes off in the hamper next to the door when she heard a knock at the door. "Who could be here at this hour?"

Sakura cautiously walked to the front door. It was very odd for her to get visitors at these hours. Yes, it was still early...but most people were home enjoying dinner or getting ready for the next day that was ahead of them. The woman slowly opened the door and gasped at the sight in front of her. "Sasuke!"

/Kira!~: Hi everyone! I hope this was good for the first chapter. I'm working on making the next few even better and have some steamy lemon bits. Please comment below.


End file.
